44 Spaces
by CabbyPotato
Summary: Vjeeter was left standing at the edge of the battlefield, staring down into the silence.


Foreword: Vjeeter was left standing at the edge of the battlefield, staring down into the silence.

A/N: I wanted to focus of Vjeeter in this oneshot, since I feel he doesn't get enough attention, like him as the main character. I spent so long counting the characters listed… it's not even funny. I'm not including Touka, because I literally know _nothing_ about her. None of the events are in order, I'm just killing everyone off XD. BTW, there's like.. 45 current members? I don't know, I don't want to count again either. The reality of war, kids!

Also, this is just me being bored with writers' block, and trying to get something done for FT, as I work on some multi-chapter fics. I know this is probably too generic, and too crappy to be a good read. Inspired from random mentions of dancing plagues.

Vjeeter was left staring down at the edge of the battlefield, staring down into the silence, blood staining his hands. The turban wrapped around his head looked purple, but in the end, the scarlet hue won over the periwinkle. Orange and red faded into each other, looking like a beautiful sunset. He even wondered, if in the future, it would be sold and be a precious artifact. Would the buyers ever know why it was so nightmarishly beautiful? He would never know.

But,

His work here was done.

A lone figure sat in a seat. It might not seem like much, but when you saw the forty-four holes dug in the ground, everything changes. Each one held a bruised, mangled corpse. Each one held a story.

In the first one, held Master Mavis. In the end, she died loving Zeref. Her curse was trapped in her body, as she didn't want to kill all of Fairy Tail. Anyways, in the end, she ended up succeeding in killing herself. _Four hundred years too late_.

The second one held Master Makarov, one of the first ones to go. He used the last of his magic power for Fairy Law. But, deep in his heart, he knew that all of the Alvarez Empire was innocent. The soldiers were forced into this, and the Spriggan 12 were merely grief-stricken avengers. So a blinding flash of white surrounded all of Fiore, and ended with a brief... little… _thump_ to the soft, marshy ground swimming with blood, sweat and tears.

The third one held Laki. She had stood no chance against Invel. Hands frozen, even the sap on the tree bark was frozen. Her skin was still cold, a sign that Invel was still alive. Tinted blue, just a tad bit lighter than Vjeeter's turban.

The fourth one was Mystogan. He managed to multiply the remaining magic in his staves, and came to Earthland from Edolas. But the Anima was so small, that it crushed his bones. And all that he could do, was cast one last spell, saving Natsu, as he bled. The last thing he heard was Natsu's speech about smiled, knowing that Fairy Tail would survive with his sacrifice. Boy, was he _so, so wrong._

The fifth was Natsu. He managed to survive the first wave of soldiers, but there were so many, that almost all his magic power was gone. Mystogan came in time, and transferred the last of his magic power into Natsu. Natsu was spouting a speech about friendship, Invel took his chance, and froze Natsu against orders from Zeref. Friendship didn't always save the day.

The sixth was Gray. He went off to fight Zeref, but Invel was in the way. Ice Locked with Juvia, both died. He could still see the unnaturally blue body of Natsu frozen, even the fire still spewing out of his mouth, just something else frozen in time.

The seventh was Juvia, having been a victim of Ice Lock with Gray. In the end, she screamed in agony as both froze and drowned each other, too late to reverse any of the damage.

The eighth, ninth, and tenth was Gajeel, Levy, and Panther Lily. All were sucked into Bloodman's portal, getting their magic power drained. They were lucky; all had a chance to say their last words. "I love you." was Gajeel and Levy's. "Goodbye." was Lily's.

The eleventh was Lucy, as she tried to rewrite the Book of E.N.D. herself. Brandish found her, writing with all of the curse marks, with Wendy having just run by a few minutes ago hearing the screams. Wendy ran away, because Lucy's last order was to "Go live your life and be happy!".

The twelfth was Wendy, because when she ran, she ran towards Erza and Irene Belserion. The meteor fragments that were flying broke her neck on impact, distracting Erza because of that sharp _snap_.

The thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth were Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka. All suffocated because of the sand from Ajeel, when Jupiter Canon took too long to load, and his sand told Ajeel where they were. Blood was seen covering the sand afterwards, as scratches on their lungs bled. Ajeel made sure to make their deaths slow and painful, slowing down the rate of his sandstorm just for them.

The sixteenth was Nab, fighting against Wahl's minions with Max. He told Max to run, throwing his last Spirit Punch. "C'mon, marry your broom for me!" were his last words before Wahl threw him into a wall(ha), receiving a serious concussion. Wendy was dead, after all, and nobody could heal him. The swelling was too fast.

The seventeenth was Porlyusica. She used an illegal spell, healing those who were alive. This also healed Dimaria, who was next to her, making Dimaria's senses sharper than ever. She died from stab wounds. Sometimes, it's a great thing to be nice, but even greater was to sacrifice yourself for an enemy.

The eighteenth, nineteenth, twentieth, and twenty-first were Bob, Goldmine, Yajima and Warrod. All died from God Serena's Tempest Dragon Roar, disorienting them until all they could do was watch each other fall to their deaths from the sky. God Serena gave them a signature 'God-Bye-Bye'.

The twenty-second person was Erza, not dodging one of her mother's meteors in time, breaking her leg. She had no choice but to crawl. Irene was faster. Erza burned, froze, was pounded by Juliet and Heine, and collapsed in a heap. The two swords cackled as they did this, without mercy. Erza never screamed, because by then, she was dead.

The twenty-third person was Kinana. With only a year worth of power, it was easy for Jacob Lessio to get rid of her. A quick slit to the throat was all it took. Cubellios was gone, Kinana was too. Cobra would never hear her voice.

The twenty-fourth one was Max. Funny thing was, he married a broom. Married one with his life on his line, with his foot. Max tripped over a broom, and impaled himself on an ice sword, left over from Gray. It was slowly melting away, along with Max's life. Vjeeter could never look at puddles and ice the same way again.

The twenty-fifth one was Warren, who used too much magic energy using his telepathy. Nothing went well after that. A dull _thud_ was what ended the interguild comunicacion.

The twenty-sixth and twenty-seventh were Freed and Laxus. Both impaled each other, one with a sword, one with a punch of lighting, smoke still lingering in the air from God Serena's attack. All everybody's blood filled eyes could tell were that two more people died. Warren's death had brought down the rest.

The twenty-eighth, twenty-nineth, and thirtieth were Macao, Wakaba and Romeo. Wakaba used a special kind of flammable smoke, but forgot to warn Macao and Romeo from using their Rainbow Fire. All died from inhaling smoke and fire.

The thirty-first one was Reedus. August made sure of that; his master plan was to eliminate all forms of transportation. And Reedus' death made it true. There were still half-drawn carts with mules pulling them, each drawing slowly fading without a source of magic to connect to.

The thirty-fourth and thirty-fifth were Carla and Happy, both trying to fly away using Aera. Problem was that they both ran out of magic power. And so, both died falling to the ground. Flying with a burning demon-dragon mix wasn't the best choice. Their efforts were wasted, anyways.

The thirty-sixth and thirty-seventh were Jet and Droy. Plant bombs can really stick onto your clothing. Yellow explosions filled the air.

The thirty-ninth was Loke, out of the Spirit World. Neinheart summoned Karen Lillica. The end result was a battle between a golden light, and a key that tried to destroy it. The key won. His magic didn't. Who knew that keys could be used effectively as brass knuckles?

The fortieth was Mest. He erased all of his memories, in an attempt to stop his ghost, Lahar, from being his weakness. This was too much for his body to handle, as all of the neurons being selectively destroyed backfired, and released the magic shockwave into the vital parts of his mind. The aftermath of that event was not for the weak-stomached. Gray brain matter was everywhere.

The last three were the Strauss siblings. Elfman got controlled by his Take-Over form, Lisanna was in the way, and Mirajane was distracted. The last voices of Fairy Tail were agonized screams.

Vjeeter never knew how a sunset could be so ugly. One last idea popped up in his brain; the Sunset Dance.

He spun and twirled, leaped and screamed. For four sunrises and four sunsets, he danced. People say Vjeeter died from a broken soul. Some he danced himself to death. The coroners say exhaustion was the cause.

The last night, the sky was a bloody red.

Vjeeter died asking this question: "Who will know the true colors of a sunset?".

Of course, nobody knew, and nobody heard. And Vjeeter almost squirmed on the ground, the sinister beauty entering his hollow eyes.


End file.
